<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Not) Enough by herasux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744263">(Not) Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/herasux/pseuds/herasux'>herasux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apoo (mentioned), M/M, Queen (mentioned), Spoilers for Chapter 991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:16:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/herasux/pseuds/herasux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro has had enough of being played with by others of his Generation during such an important goal, but being met blow for blow is undeniably exciting despite the unfortunate timing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(Not) Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little ZoDrie if you squint.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He'd been waiting patiently to hear what the new arrival, Drake, had to say to Luffy beyond his initial announcement because there was nothing wrong with having <em>more</em> allies on their side especially since this was going to be such a difficult fight. However, moment the ginger <strong>declined</strong> to make his reasons for wanting to join the alliance known Zoro simply snapped. The members of the Strawhat crew that were actually around at this point simply looked on without saying a word which was fine with Zoro honestly. He knew that he was right on this one, and on top of that—</p><p>
  <strong>They didn't have time for this.</strong>
</p><p>Unsheathing both Sandai Kitetsu and Wado Ichimonji, the swordsman darted forward towards Drake with the intention of cutting him down where he stood. At some point, he realized that he was shouting something at the much taller man—ANOTHER tall bastard?—but instead of the satisfaction of feeling his sword bite and draw blood, the sudden sharp sound of steel clanging against steel happened instantaneously along with the sensation of the <em>heaviness</em> that was Drake's <strong>power</strong> behind the block. It was enough to cause Zoro's arm to tremble slightly as he held his ground while idly registering the shiver that ran down his spine.</p><p>The shorter swordsman smirked, briefly, momentarily satisfied in a blink-and-miss-it sort of way.</p><p>Unlike Hawkins who had used that gigantic straw <em>monster</em> to attack instead of his own power, this guy—the dinosaur—had true, <strong>physical</strong> power, and that was exciting.</p><p>What would it take to draw out Drake's slumbering beast...?</p><p>Of course, now was not the time as there were more pressing matters and that was unfortunate. This could be the only time they faced each other in such a heated way, but at this point, there was no way to know the extent of Drake's hotheadedness.</p><p>Drake scowled a little outwardly, a little taken back by the younger swordsman's sheer aggressiveness, and though it was very obvious that the green hair man was upset, he had expected resistance so this wasn't at all surprising. </p><p>Briefly, the ginger's eyes dropped down to the deep scar that peeked out from underneath the kimono that Zoro was wearing and in the back of his mind, Drake idly wondered as to how such a scar had been received and ... how far did it traverse his body...?</p><p>Perhaps there was a story there, but pushing the train of thought to the back of his mind, Drake's right arm—which held his ax—was already moving to deliver a powerful blow in return.</p><p>Zoro noted the ac weilding arm falling down towards him, and as they continued to clash, he could tell that the ginger was sincerer than before when he did eventually respond, but if he was no longer with Kaido, <strong>and</strong> he wasn't allied with any other pirates here, <em>who</em>, exactly, was he allied with outside of Wano? It was obviously something big of he needed to hide it, and just thinking that sounded like another problem in itself which they didn't have time to thoroughly address at this point. There was also the problem that Drake was holding back, but so was Zoro himself honestly. </p><p>... This—between him and Drake—was far from over, however, but more then that, the team up against an annoying guy who'd shown up was going to be <em>interesting. Well, </em><strong>two</strong> annoying guys if that Balloon Guy was going to be counted as well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>